Talk:Maleficent
Maleficent's world? Name origin :...Maleficent.Glorious CHAOS! 03:48, November 8, 2009 (UTC) Wiped from Existence Alive in coded http://www.gamefaqs.com/mobile/mobile/file/943348/57054 it said Maleficent and Pete survived not delted. The coded website right now had episode 7. --Cococrash11 02:33, January 29, 2010 (UTC)Cococrash11 Fine what about this. Told you they are alive http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-qSEYx76BPY --Cococrash11 04:36, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Cococrash11 The Ring In Birth By Sleep Maleficent is wearing a ring. But she doesn't have it in any of the other game. Maybe that ring has something to do with the next game. 02:41, February 20, 2010 (UTC) New Page Idea :okay, let me restate that - they have no central purpose. They have tasks, but only maleficent will benefit from obtaining KH.06:32, April 11, 2010 (UTC) well acuatley they do work together in a way in kh1 you see that maleficent travels to the other villans worlds and helps them out and you see this in Aggrabah when Maleficent is seen walking with Jafar talking about Jasmine and how to capture her they do communicate with each other to plan out how to get the job done and then they just go to their world or a different world to do their job which is just like the org. does as you see in days where they send them out to world to do various jobs. so yea i'm a big disney villan fan and they diserve a place. :Okay, you really aren't understanding me. They don't have a goal that they work together toward. Maleficent aids them in their own little world-conquering escapades, and they hand over their world's Princess of Heart. That's it. Yes, they meet up to talk once or twice, but there's absolutely no unity to either the group or its plotlines.Glorious CHAOS! 16:39, April 11, 2010 (UTC) :You keep saying that the Organization didn't appear to work together until Days, but they did it all over the place in CoM. Have you played CoM? And then they show up in groups all the time in KH2, and are given missions to do things. They may have little agendas in KH2 (Xaldin, Axel), but even Xaldin is just doing some overtime there, not outright ignoring his mission.Glorious CHAOS! 03:22, April 12, 2010 (UTC) :...Axel fought Sora with Marluxia's permission, and then Axel would meet alone with Larxene, Larxene would meet alone with Marluxia, Axel with Vexen, Vexen with Zexion and Lexaeus, Zexion with just Lexaeus...how do you not see that they were acting as a group? Yes, there were factions within it, but they were still a group. The Disney Villains showed up at group meetings, but they served Maleficent, and never got into factions against her. Maleficent IS the Disney villains - they're essentially her glorified henchman. That's what makes the difference.Glorious CHAOS! 19:40, April 12, 2010 (UTC) Disney villans? ok so i've been wandering for a while how did Maleficent get in contact with all the other disney villans to recruit them,anyone know? ^ First, leave your name at the end of your comment using four ~'s. As for your question, we don't know. The only Disney villain we see her recruiting is Pete in Birth By Sleep, even though we don't see him working for Maleficent until KH2 (wonder what he was doing during KH1?) It probably isn't all that important, anyway. Key of Destiny 16:02, June 27, 2010 (UTC) Diablo I have a problem with this sentence One by one, each of the Disney villains failed to resist the darkness in their hearts and each met their demise at the end of Sora's Keyblade, with the following exceptions: Pete, (whom Sora did not encounter at this time), Hades (who is immortal and merely gave into his anger), Jafar (who turned into a Genie and was sealed in his lamp) and Captain Hook (who merely fled). The number of exceptions (Pete, Hades, Jafar, Hook) is greater than the number that actually "meets their demise" and fail to resist the darkness (Oogie Boogie and Ursula). This should be simplified to "defeated". Xerruy 19:08, July 25, 2010 (UTC) This is true. It's actually a very useless sentence. I vote for it to be edited.Lying Memories 06:22, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Hell